blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolly Roger II
'History' Starlight Aksana first appears alongside her adoptive father to answer a call of assistance from Void. She then assists with the rescue of Starlight, taking part in the diversion at Brest. Aksana personally duels Aeon and bests her, thanks to Aksana's duplicates. Following Starlight's rescue and taking the heroes to Japan, Aksana and Jolly Roger return to mercenary work. Cessation Aksana later appears again with Jolly Roger to reinforce the heroes during Tirann's Invasion. She and her father defend the Charon from strange creatures and order artillery bombardments onto Tirann's ground forces. Her father is soon mortally wounded and gives Aksana his hat, before shoving her overboard. Aksana witnesses her fathers death from under the water, she surfaces and is attacked. After being saved by Void, the two embrace and continue fighting the invaders. She would later personally duel Tirann, duplicating herself to 6. She puts up a good fight with her rapier, but is taken down following a laser beam directly into her left eye. Aksana would end up surviving the battle however. Aftermath She was awarded a medal for her bravery, along with the other heroes. Initially, she desires to rebuild the Charon and return to her pirate life, though she gave up on this dream to formally join the PeaceKeepers. She also takes up the mantle of Jolly Roger. 'Personality & Relationships' Aksana is shown to be a somewhat formal and well-spoken individual. She has had limited interactions with most of the team, so her overall disposition is unknown. She considers Void to be her close friend and the two frequent each other's company. Religious Views Aksana previously wore voodoo themed jewelry and infrequently practices meditation. 'Appearance' Aksana is a slim, young, Asian woman; possibly of Chinese descent. She has small eyes and a few visible freckles. In terms of Asian skin tones, Aksana's would be classified as pale. She has shoulder length brown hair, styled into a bob cut. As mentioned previously, Aksana is missing her left eye and wears an eyepatch over it. 'Powers and Abilities' Replication: 'Aksana is able to replicate herself up to 12 times, these clones function identically to Aksana herself. They share her memories, skills, experiences, and feelings. This power also gives her the following sub-powers; *'Duplication Healing: 'Should Aksana be injured, she can absorb one of her duplicates to heal herself. However, she is not able to regenerate limbs or body parts. *'Replication Combat: 'She uses her duplicates to her advantage when fighting, enabling her to attack more frequently. *'Replication Teleportation: 'She is able to switch places with any one of her duplicates, regardless of distance. *'Duplication Strength: 'While on her own Aksana has standard strength, she can order her duplicates to assist her when lifting heavy objects such as vehicles. '''Master Swordsman: '''Aksana is a master swordsman, favoring the rapier. *'Quick Striking: 'An ability without a formal name, this gives Aksana the ability to strike at nearly unseen speeds with her rapier. She is not able to run at these speeds. '''Skilled Marksman: '''She is a gifted marksman, typically using a pistol. *'Knife Throwing: 'She also uses throwing knives on occasion. '''Learned Intellect: '''Aksana is much more intelligent than the average person. *'Bartering *'Diplomacy' *'Leadership' *'Knowledge of Maritime Trade Routes' *'Skilled in Maritime Law' *'Extensive Knowledge of the History of Piracy' Skilled Sailor: '''Though not as skilled as her adoptive father, Aksana is a highly gifted sailor and specializes in naval combat and boarding. '''Gifted Swimmer: '''Aksana is a skilled swimmer, being able to hold her breath under water for almost 5 minutes. '''Weaknesses Aksana is essentially a normal human being, with normal durability and strength. Aksana is sterile. 'Equipment' Aksana's Suit: 'A suit specially made for Aksana by DXD researchers. She has made several modification to the suit, so that it has a "pirate feel" to it. '''Flying Dutchman: '''The name for Aksana's rapier, named for it's quick speed and alleged forging by a Dutch blacksmith. '''Plasma Flintlocks: '''Aksana uses a variety of plasma-augmented flintlock weaponry. 'Notes and Trivia *Aksana is 25 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *She has yet to detail how she got her powers or how the first Jolly Roger came to adopt her. *She is technically the captain of the Charon, despite the ship being destroyed. *Aksana collects model ships. *She enjoys listening to sea shanties, because of course she does. She also likes Radiohead. *Though her official codename is Jolly Roger, she typically goes by Aksana. She feels she hasn't eanred the title of Jolly Roger yet. Category:Female Characters Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters